Sonic(dot)SatAM
by HauntedEXE12
Summary: Unofficially, The last stand in SatAM! Sonic.exe, Mobius's most feared tyrant, rises from his origins and traps Sonic into an unknown area. Exe then began to crush the planet's spirit by taking each of the freedom fighters, one by one, and turning it into his new world. Sonic the hedgehog is Mobius's last hope to try and put an end to this cold blooded mortal hell.


Six months have passed since the disappearances of more and more freedom fighters have occurred and Mobius was already being terrorized by two terrifying monsters. Many Mobians and Freedom Fighters believed them to be Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn. However, their appearances and attitudes are entirely different. Many have tried to stop them but all have failed and many were killed. Mobius has just been freed from Robotnik's grasp by the princess and hedgehog, but now the situation is now worse than ever before. It is feared that all hope has fallen and Mobius will soon be a mortal netherworld. However, in the darkness, there is one grain of hope left, it is all that is left.

In an ominous, digital void, filled with mutant fossils and dead trees, was the grain of hope. The real Sonic was still alive with his backpack strapped onto him, but cold, hungry, and alone...for a short amount of time. The poor hedgehog laid on the ground, tired, and trapped in his own helplessness.

"I...I have to save them...I...won't let him get...away with th-", and at that moment Sonic passed out due to searching an exit to this place once again.

In the middle of the blue hedgehog's slumber, he felt some pressure on his lower body and stomach, followed by a female voice, twisted and demonic. Sonic woke up to see what was going on and what he saw scarred the life out of him. It was Sally herself, but her eyelids were gone and here head was cut through the middle with large black stitches. She was on top of Sonic, holding a long butcher knife in her two hands and was about to stab him in the heart. Sonic was so startled, that he actually kicked Sally off of him and got up. He couldn't believe was he was seeing with his own eyes.

The decapitated chipmunk stood back up and faced Sonic as if she could even see him. She gave a smirk and said, "Hmmm good morning sleepy-head. Ready to be put back to sleep?". "Sally? What in the name of Maurice has happened to you?! And what do you think you're doing?!", Sonic shouted. "Oh, I'm just playing a game. I'm the hunter, and you're the prey", Sally replied putting her knife away. "And as for your other question, I don't need any eyes, when I have the best sensitivity to ever exist".

"But why?", Sonic questioned with an upset look. Then the answer flashed into his head. "That freak did this to you, didn't he?", Sonic said angrily and pointed at her. "And what if he did?", Sally sassed back. "It doesn't matter now. You're mincemeat!", and she began to get into a fighting stance. Sonic did the same and was still surprised at this.

"Ah great. Evil Sally, you robotisized, and now I have fight you while you're morbidly blind. Geez, these villains just appear from weird to mondo insane".

At that moment Sally charged and tried to grab Sonic but he managed to react quick enough to dodge. She striked again but Sonic was still able to miss the impact. The reason why Sonic was impressed was that she was directly aiming at his vital areas. The two began to run side by side, while Sonic was running at the same pace she was.

"Well, you sure didn't april fool me about your sensitivity talent", Sonic applauded. Sally replied, "Save your compliments for the next world!". She then ran up a tree and leaped onto Sonic to tackle him. The two began to roll like if it was a spin dash, punching each other like street fights until Sonic kicked her off again. He decided to finally show Sally what he was made of as he leaped into the air. "Geronimo!", the hedgehog did a homing attack on Sally and slammed into her stomach. Sally then fell back, he looked down at Sally, slightly mocking her pitiful attempt to hit him. Then he noticed something weird going on with her. Sally's throat began to bulge and instantly after that, she opened her mouth, revealing long, black, vine-like tentacles.

"Sweet merciful muck!", Sonic screamed. "That's way past gross". The tentacles then started to strike the hedgehog, one by one. He then began to avoid them and ran behind Sal. Unfortunately, the tentacles still got him and pulled him closer to her as she laughed evilly. Just in time, Sonic thought of an idea. He quickly curled up into a ball and charged up a spin-dash. The tentacles were being pulled out like a tape-roller until they snapped off. Sally was now drooling out blood and trying to ease her painful screams.

"Not gonna lie Sal…", Sonic commented. "Mondo weird feature Exe gave you. At least you can use them for ramen noodles", he laughed. "W-Why you!", Sally yelled. "Then I'll use you for the meatball", she added as she pulled out her knife again. She immediately left a cut on Sonic's arm when she leaped towards him. Sonic was extra careful not to make the same mistake. He dodged every draw she made. The hedgehog eventually was able to kick Sally's hand and knock the knife out of it. The knife flew at least twenty feet into the air and fell back down and impaled the ground. Sonic then spin-dashed her a few feet and knocked her over.

"Sal, give up", Sonic yelled. "You can make this easier on yourself if you point the direction where Exe". "I'll never confess where the master is", Sally yelled as she began to flee. "Oh No you don't", Sonic shouted as he chased after her. He was catching up to her until suddenly, Sally threw three sewing pins at Sonic. He fell to the ground and Sally disappeared.

"I knew I wanted to play rough with Sal, but not like that", Sonic complained as he laid onto the ground and let his leg heal itself. He made sure not to fall asleep just in case Sally decides to come back and try to stab him again.

Three hours later, Sonic was finally recovered from the stuns of the sewing pins. He heard a noise from the right side of him. The noise started to sound like foot steps. Sonic didn't turn his head to look. When the noise was just a few feet away from him, he quickly grabbed the pins and threw them back at Sally. However, she blocked each one of them with the side of her hand, and the sewing pins snapped to the hit. Sonic then looked at Sally and noticed how different she looked now compared to earlier. Her brown fur looked duller, she became pear shaped, she had a different pair of boots, her hair turned into an orangish brown, her eyelids were back and the stitches only appeared there, and her arms were replaced with monster looking arms with hands that were big enough to crush normal sized ones.

"Wow Sal, you really let yourself go", Sonic taunted. "Shut your trash hole Sonic!", Sally snapped. "With these improvements, made by Exe himself, I will vanquish you". "I guess we'll see about that", Sonic objected. "Just because you got a makeover, doesn't mean that you're match for me". "Fool! You should be more vigilant, when someone like me is before you, I am one of the most terrifying things you'll ever see", said Sally. "Hm! I'm not scared of you, String-Face", Sonic said in a grouchy way. Sally snickered at what he just said and replied, "Oh you will be. You arrogant, impudent, little porcupine!".

Sally then began to scream as she began to grow. First, her legs. Then, her arms. Followed by her torso, and her teeth. She collapses onto one knee, and let the transformation proceed. When the transformation was finished and she stood back up, Sonic was covered in her shadow. Sally had to be at least as tall as Lupe now.

"Hehehehehe...So Sonic, are you afraid?", Sally asked with a slightly deeper pitch of voice while showing her sharp, crooked teeth. "T-Traumatized!", Sonic replied shivering. "Hahaha...correction. You're pulverized!", Sally said. In a split moment, Sally lunged at Sonic much faster than before. She uppercutted him into the air and scratched his stomach. The wounded hedgehog screamed in agony as he feel back to the ground.

"Still don't think I stand a chance against you, you say?", Sally asks. "I can assure you, Love, that I will be victorious. You don't need to worry about your joke about playing the hero against Exe anymore, because your curtain is about to close. How is this for a final thought? The blind-spots of my enemies, are the fatal weaknesses that bring them down". Sonic slowly stood back up and said, "Don't think you have the upper hand yet. Haven't you forgotten that I'm the fastest thing Mobius has ever seen? You maybe able to attack me when I'm off guard, but in real combat, you wouldn't be able to catch up." "Fine then!", Sally replied. "You can watch yourself get killed by me!".

Sonic dodged Sally's fist slamming to the ground. She then repeatedly tried slamming her fist to try and crush him. Sonic was able to evade her but he began to realize how much more difficult to dodge her it was and how deadlier she became. "Dance hedgehog! Dance!", Sally screamed. Her claws soon distorted into black, pixelated limbs with a red glow. When Sonic noticed this, he tried to avoid it as best as he could. He once again did a homing attack on her gut and hid from her to buy some time.

"Well, what do you know", Sonic said to himself as he was panting. "Looks really can kill. If I don't stop her soon, she'll clobber me. Now if only she had a weakness. What ever it is, I better find it, and fast".

Sally appeared right in front of Sonic where he was hiding, and startled him. "Howdy, hedgehog! Breaks over!". Sally then grabbed a hollow tree and through it at him. Sonic started to have an idea. He grabbed as many trees as he could and made a wooden cage around her. Sonic then dashed his feet on one of the trees as it began to catch on fire. The fire then spreaded to the other trees. Eventually, the entire cage was on fire with Sally in it. Sonic knew that one the weaknesses had to be intense heat. However the cage didn't support for too long as one of the polls began to fall over, allowing Sally to escape. Sonic repeatedly jumped onto her head and Sally couldn't seem to grab him. "I told ya!", Sonic sassed. Sonic then kicked Sally into one of her stitched up eyes, which hurt her pretty badly. She soon got a hold of Sonic and made her claws digital again. Sonic could escape fast enough, and Sally clawed him with the pixelated claw. Sonic screamed in excruciating pain, and she dropped Sonic onto to the floor. He laid there terribly wounded, and breathing heavily.

Sally walked slowly up to him."Well Sonic, looks like your naive confidence has once again gotten the best of you. And now, you get to have your head crushed like a snake! Any last words? Speak now or forever hold your peace!", Sally said as she lifted her foot over Sonic. Sonic, quickly grabbed something out of his backpack. Sally was wondering what he was doing as Sonic quickly stood up. "Yeah", Sonic replied. "Gotta Juice!". Sonic quickly boosted towards Sally and began to blast her at top speed. Sonic slammed her through numerous trees and fossils. Soon he eventually saw a grey mountain dead ahead. Sally couldn't get out of the way as the pressure was too much, and before she knew it, she was thrown into the mountain. The collision caused the mountain to collapse and break apart. Sonic felt relieved that it was over, but felt terrible that it costed his best love's fate. Sonic wasn't to grieved over it since her and the others could be revived with seven familiar gems.

Suddenly a large boulder began to rise to Sonic's surprise. "Wait. What the", Sonic said in shock. Sally was still alive and looked livid at what Sonic did to her. "Idiot! You just sealed your miserable fate!". "Oh snap", Sonic said in fear. "I'm so dead!". "Now hedgehog...Peri-", Sally couldn't finish her sentence due to something happening inside.

She felt a horrible pounding in the back of her head. She fell to the ground. "S-Sally? What's going on?!", Sonic said in confusion. "Sally was squealing in terrible pain and began to choke. Blood, mucus, and body acid poured out of Sal's mouth, nose, ears, and even squeezed out of her eye sockets. Her body then twitched violently as dark matter appeared around her body. She reached out a hand, hoping Sonic would help her. Before he could even respond, the inside of her body began to glow bright, and flared like a star.

The debris from the mountain began to shatter and blow away from the explosion. Sonic had to spin his legs very fast so he could watch in horror what was happening. Sally's skin, muscle, and organs began to melt like ice of her own skeleton that was now levitating while in the devastating storm. Sally's scream's were becoming lower, and lower, until it faded away. The last thing Sonic saw of Sally, was her soul, being sucked into the dark matter like a black hole. The dark matter began to cover itself on the skeleton, forming what looked like a new body to Sonic's point of view as he could barely see due to the blinding light. Soon the explosion stopped and the void became pitch black.

Sonic finally opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded by fading dust and smoke. He was manifested by a faint blue light and looked at the source, and what he was looking at imploded his mind. A black, mobian female shaped figure, with dimmed, glowing, red pupils. It was surrounded by a large dark blue aura that looked like an acid trip. Sonic then understood that this wasn't Sally at all. It was another of Exe's kind.

The black figure rose it's arms to it's sides and the aura began to cover it. The figure was shining like light bulb until the light faded away and revealed it's true appearance. Sonic couldn't do anything but stare at it. The exe was in the species of a chipmunk with dark brown fur and incredibly long hair, pale muzzle fur, a torn-up dark blue vest with boots and mutant arms of the same color, black, long, sharp fingernails. But what caught Sonic's eyes was the shiney, black, wired eye-stitches. Sonic saw this as one of the most terrifying things he has ever seen in his entire life. Whoever this was, had an appearance of carnage, destruction, pure wickedness, and deterioration. Sally Acorn is no more, forever stored away into this creature. The creator known...as the "Perfect Creation", .

T.B.C.


End file.
